


Let Me Take Care of You

by chaymoonrin



Series: When Job Gets Boring [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaymoonrin/pseuds/chaymoonrin
Summary: Alec arrives home exhausted after a long and tiring day at work along with the stress that being the head of the Institute entails, but fortunately, he has a very skilled boyfriend in the acts of relaxation.





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all for your comments, this one was a request I hope you like it.

Alec Lightwood shadowhunter, head of the New York Institute and older brother of three just finished his daily labors at a disgustingly late hour and he decided to head back home to take a long hot shower and a peaceful nap beside his boyfriend before starting over next day.  
Opening the door to the place he learned to call home, he realized some lights were still on so he could tell Magnus was still awake, the warlock always waits for him awake no matter how many times he insisted it wasn’t necessary, Magnus would deny stating he cannot sleep until he is certain Alec is safe and sound and that made the shadowhunter feel warm for the touching gesture.  
He left his weapons and his dirty boots at the entrance before heading to the living room, where he found his lover sitting on the couch with a book in his hands and a cozy cat on his lap.  
After a log day at work, there was nothing that could bring his spirits up but the sight of his boyfriend on his night clothes. His hair and face bare of all product.  
“Alexander, dear I didn’t hear you arrive. Are you fine?” Magnus was about to sip from his hot chocolate when he felt someone was behind him, his face illuminated when he saw it was Alec.

“I am fine, just a little bit tired” Alec smiled and joined Magnus on the couch, the taller leaned his head over the warlock’s shoulder letting out a long yawn.  
“I see, but I am glad you are unharmed. Maybe some hot chocolate can help?” Magnus kissed and caressed Alec’s messy hair before snapping his fingers to make a cup of hot chocolate appear on Alec’s hands, who smiled thankfully before sipping the beverage and reaching his hand to pet Chairman Meow who was stretching over Magnus’ lap. He already felt better, the warm drink relaxing his body.  
“Nothing like a hot drink and a cat to relieve some stress, right?” asked Magnus who was also petting the cat before it jumped down to the floor.  
“Don't forget the amazing boyfriend” Alec added and reached to gently kiss Magnus’ lips. The older responded to the kiss with a smile on his lips, the kiss was tender and slow, with no heat in it.  
“How was your day, honey? You look weary” Magnus asked when they broke the kiss, interlocking fingers with Alec’s free hand.  
“The Clave, they have been breathing over my neck these past weeks, not to mention all the reports about the latest attacks I had to make. I lost track of time and when I finished it was already past midnight,” he sighed passing his fingers through his hair “sorry for making you wait for so long” he looked at Magnus apologetically before taking another sip from his cup.  
“There is nothing to forgive, and I’m sorry you have to endure all that stress by yourself, … I have an idea” Magnus face brightened and jumped from his place on the couch, taking Alec’s cup from his hands “Take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach” Magnus ordered before disappearing somewhere into the bedroom. Alec just looked him walk away before doing as he was told.  
The couch he was lying at may look uncomfortable, but it was actually really soft and big to fit his whole body, Alec was beginning to dose off when he felt a weight straddling his hips, he turned around to find Magnus gently sitting on his ass.  
“Mags, what are you doing?” Alec asked impressed.  
“Just relax honey, I’ll give you a massage” Magnus grinned and before the shadowhunter could say anything else he began applying oil over his broad shoulders. It felt warm and Alec couldn’t help but moan when Magnus began squeezing his tensed muscles with his talented fingers. The warlock smirked at the reaction and continued grooming that glorious back.  
Alec was in heaven the accumulated stress of the previous weeks disappearing under Magnus fingertips. He was falling asleep, he knew he was going to pass out of exhaustion any moment now, until Magnus began working on his neck and his thumb caressed a certain spot that made the shadowhunter moan and his hips buck upwards accidentally grinding his ass against Magnus cock, making the shorter jump and gasp in surprise for the sudden sensation.  
Alec was now fully awake, an evil smirk appearing on his face when he felt his lover’s bulge beginning to harden against his butt. Swiftly he turned on his back Magnus was now straddling his own clothed bulge.  
“What was that?” the warlock asked a hint of blush tinting his face.  
“What was what?” Alec played innocent, loving the sight of the beautiful man on top of him “Oh, this?” he held the slender waist thrusting his hips upwards to grind on his boyfriend’s groin making him moan.  
Magnus had to place his hands over Alec’s pectorals to hold himself, the delicious friction of his dick against the hunter’s one making him shiver. Alec repeated the action making the warlock bend his head back exposing his long neck, and began moving on his own, meeting the taller’s trusts.  
The rough denim material of Alec’s jeans caressing against Magnus’ groin that was covered only by the thin layer of his pajama bottoms, made the older moan louder with each assault.  
Alec was in no better condition bucking his hips upward and sliding a hand under the warlock’s shirt to thumb over his nipple and loving how wrecked his lover looked on top of him.  
Magnus had to control himself or he would climax in that moment, so stopping the movements of his hips he snapped his fingers to get rid of all their clothing.  
“Someone is impatient” Alec chuckled amused by his boyfriend trick.  
“Oh, hush” Magnus leaned forward to press a kiss on Alec’s lips “Just take me already” he requested taking one of Alec’s hand in his and guiding it to his own butt.  
“Gladly but first I must prepare you” Alec smirked giving the sinful ass a playful smack, making the other gasp in surprise.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll do it for you” with a wink he moved to sit on Alec’s lap, with a snap a bottle of lube appeared on his hand. Pouring a good amount on his fingers he guided them to his entrance teasing himself and Alec with just a fingertip.  
Alec felt a shiver run through his body with the sight of his boyfriend playing with himself on his lap, his back arched and the most sensual whimpers leaving his swollen lips, he had to lean on his elbows to have a better look. he inched to touch the glistening skin in front of him when Magnus inserted the second finger he couldn’t control himself any longer and sat up reaching to hold his lover by the waist bringing him closer to himself with a hungry and desperate grip.  
“Now who is the impatient one?” Magnus smirked placing his arms around his boyfriend’s broad shoulders.  
“You are unbelievable” Alec growled fixing their position so they were properly sitting on the couch with the backrest against his back. Magnus shuddered whit the hungry look in the shadowhunter’s eyes.  
“Let me take care of you, babe” The Asian man whispered in his lover’s ear before lifting his hips and taking Alec’s shaft in one hand he began lowering it. It burned a little bit, he was still not prepared enough but it soon faded feeling only the blinding pleasure of being full of the young man inside him.  
Alec grunted, throwing his head back and holding Magnus’ hips tightly to stop himself from thrusting up and hurting his lover.

“Mmh, Alexander you feel amazing” Magnus kissed Alec’s neck and shoulder as he bottomed his member, adjusting to his size before moving slowly up and down.  
Alec growled at the sensation of the tight embrace around his member and moved his hands to grope Magnus’ ass in his hands to help him move faster and deeper.  
For a moment, all that could be heard were the noises of tiny whimpers and moans, until Alec touched a certain place inside Magnus’ insides that made him scream and arch his back.  
“There Alexander, please “Magnus moaned desperately trying to feel that again.  
“I’ve got you” Alec assured him and positioned himself to begin assaulting his lover with his own hips, the sudden change of rhythm made Magnus clench and unclench around the younger’s dick driving him crazy.  
Magnus was on the edge scratching Alec’s back with one hand and pulling his black locks with the other trying to ground himself.  
Alec on the other side was losing his control, the overwhelming pleasure and the noises his lover was making made him cum inside of Magnus’ tight hole with a grunt. Followed soon by the warlock who came over their stomach with a cry of Alec’s name.  
“I was supposed to be the one spoiling you, not the other way around, sorry” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear once his breathing evened, now slowly caressing the soft locks of his boyfriend.  
“Believe me Mags, I’ve never felt so spoiled in my life” Alec reassured him with a kiss on his temple, tenderly caressing his back “Thank you”.  
Magnus only answered him with a sincere smile and a kiss on his cheek before slumping back over his shoulder where they remained a little while, before heading to their room to rest for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not answering your comments, I always forget to do so, but I assure you I read them all.  
> Feel free to leave requests for a one shot malec fic, it can be smut or not with any kind you want (Except polyamory).


End file.
